Time To Go Back
by monkan
Summary: Voyager is home and secrets are beginning to surface. Why is there no civilian record of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after a certain point in their lives?When Starfleet start an official trial they will find something that will mark generations to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Paramount owns them all I'm just playing with them a little.  
Ok, A lot but in a good way most of the time. After I'm thru playing I  
will return them. I know Janeway and Chakotay would never act like this.

Author Note: This is a story I wrote long ago and posted in a forum. It will never  
be completed, but I decided on a whim that I wanted to share it with you. I hope  
you will enjoy these 4 chapters I wrote over 4, or even 5, years ago. This is the  
only Star Trek Voyager story I ever wrote while I was still in the fandom but the  
Star Trek series will always hold a very special place in my heart although  
my love now lies with anime. If there is someone that feels they want to finish  
this in my place just contact me and let me know. Well, then... good reading!  
Rating: M for sexual situations, languish, violence, pregnancy.

Rating: M for sexual situations, languish, violence, pregnancy, rape, child abuse.

Genres: AU, romance, angst, tragedy, mystery, Sci-fi, fantasy, time-travels,  
More may turn up

Summary: Voyager is home and secrets are beginning to surface. Why is  
there no civilian record of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after a certain  
point in their lives? When Starfleet start an official trial they will find something  
that will leave Earth and humanity marked for Generations.

Pairing: Chakotay/Janeway, Chakotay/OFC, Tom/B'Elanna

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Time To Go Back  
By Monkan

Part 1

One moment fireworks lighted up the sky and the most beautiful planet  
filled the view screen of Voyager's bridge. Earth, Home. They had made it  
home through the Delta Quadrant. 7 years of fear's, hard work and the  
small hope if they would ever get home. But there had been the good time's  
that had kept them going. Cheers could be heard from all over the ship,  
people embracing each other. B'Elanna and Tom in sickbay with their little  
baby girl Miral. On the bridge Tuvok and Harry Kim stood at their usual  
stations with Seven of Nine between them at the command consol. Ensign  
Ayala at the helm after Tom left and Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay in their  
chairs on the command centre.

A tear slide down Kathryn's cheek, "I can't believe it."

Chakotay watched her from his seat. He reached out a hand and grasped  
hers. She turned her head to look at the man of her love.

"You did it."

"We did it." She corrected.

"Yes my love, we did it." He smiled back at her and without any more  
thought he stood up and took the few steps until he stood in front of  
Kathryn and pulled her up from her chair. She didn't even resist and when  
he put his hand in her hair every one had stopped with what they were  
doing and looked at what was happening. Harry Kim had even alarmed other's  
who in their turned had told the rest and every one was waiting for an  
update. The ship seemed to hold its breath. The com channel was open all  
over the ship.

"You are so beautiful Kathryn."

"Flattery will get you no where right now, Chakotay." They could hear the  
amusement in her voice.

"So what will?" He asked just as amused.

"You know what will."

"Yes, I do. But the rest of the crew doesn't."

There was an audible gasp around the ship. They couldn't believe what they  
just heard.

"Yes you are right." There were a sigh behind that.

"I believe they will grow to accept it." He was playing with her face,  
trailing his finger across her jaw, cheeks, and nose and when he came to  
her lips her toung came out to lightly lick his finger before retreating  
into her mouth again. His other hand had come to rest on her waist.

"Chakotay, shut up and kiss me."

"Aye, Captain."

And so he did. He intended to make most of the opportunity as he could.

Kathryn's arm's reached around his neck to lightly grip his hair just as  
they pressed their bodies together. His toung exploring her mouth like he  
always did when he kissed her and with the crew watching them he intended  
to make a show that would leave them with no doubt that she was his. Off  
course the main agenda was to make her want more when they where alone.

Much more.

It worked pretty well only Kathryn knew what kind of game Chakotay would  
play to get what he wanted. But she would make him work for it. Later.

They broke apart with the whistling and gigantic cheers from the crew as  
they applauder for them.

"Way to go Commander, finally." They heard Tom say over the com. "Hey

break out the non-synteholic, it's all on me."

Chakotay smiled down at Kathryn and planted a little kiss on her nose.

They should only know.

The next moment a transporters was heard and probably at least two armed  
security details along with Admiral Paris, Nechavey and Geaordan.

"Admiral Paris, what is going on?" Kathryn asked confusion coloured her  
voice but the three Admirals' knew it was fake.

"It's over Captain. We are taking you and Mr Chakotay into custody. There  
will be trail later." Admiral Nechavey said.

"What for?" Tuvok asked from his station.

Admiral Paris walked to her and in death seriousness.

"Who are you Kathryn?"

Five day's later: court room.

The buzz of low chattering and whispering echoed around the gigantic room  
in the middle of Starfleet ground in San Francisco.

The entire Voyager crew was there along with their families and friends  
and there was still room for reporters and other people that had the right  
contacts were there.

Some couldn't believe what was about to happen, The Intrepid Class  
Voyager's command team was being court martial. For what purpose they  
didn't know.

"All rise."

Every one rise as the judge came into the room. She was in her late  
thirties and was betazoid. One of the best judge's in the whole  
Federation, called Pellowa Stinftly.

"Please be seated."

"Will the accused please step forward?"

Kathryn and Chakotay was lead into the room and stood together in front of  
the judge.

"I have been brief on the case but I still don't know the full case so  
will the three Admirals step forward and explain this meeting?"

Admiral Nechavey started talking. Every one knew that she didn't fancy the  
Captain before and right now she was going to bring her up in court.

"Until a few weeks ago we didn't know what we do now and that is Kathryn  
Janeway and Chakotay is not who they say they are, in worst case they can  
be spies from a new rase we don't know or a final act from the dominions.

When we looked up theirs files we couldn't find anything about these two  
people. When I talked to Admiral Paris he said Admiral Janeway had a  
daughter but… She is dead. Your honour, last week a sciences vessel  
arrived at the crash site where Admiral Janeway, Lt. Justin Tighe AND  
Ensign Kathryn Janeway died on impact. They found her in Justin's arms and  
the cold temperature has left them intact. They also fond out Kathryn  
Janeway hair colour is brown not with a hint of red so there is some identity  
confirmation that is wrong. The same goes for Chakotay. The few survivors  
from Devoran V said the same thing about Chakotay. Kolopak had a son and  
he left his tribe and joined Starfleet and later on joined the Maqies. But  
not long into his rebel activities he was killed and Carrdassinas found  
him later and confirmed it and left his body there. They made a small  
record of their findings that Starfleet only have had access to the last 5  
days.'' She stopped and took a much needed breath. Some was amazed how she  
had managed this far into her speech without tsking much for breath.

''Who they are, we don't know but they sure did a good act of this and  
fooled not just us but their entire crew for over 7 years."

She paused to take a much needed breath again. The shocked silence around  
her was almost alive and touchable; the crew of Voyager was stunned from  
what the heard. Even little Miral could almost sense the tension and  
started to softly cry.

"We are here today to get some answers and if they don't say anything we  
will be forced to take greater measures."

The judge absorbed the news.

Kathryn leaned over to Chakotay's ear and whispered something that made  
him agree.

"Kathryn Janeway, step into the chair."

She did, now she stood beside Nechavey. "Do you swear to tell the truth  
and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes your honour."

"Then who are you?"

"The one I've always been, your honour."

"And that would be..."

"Kathryn Janeway."

Whispering started in the audience slowly rising.

"Order!" Pellowa said hitting her club in the table.

"Ms Janeway will you please tell us why there is no record of you and mr  
Chakotay?"

"We aren't registrated here." She stated.

"Why not?" Pellowa asked a little annoyed.

She didn't say anything.

"Will you please answer the question?"

Once more the room was death silence.

Pellowa sighed. "Ms Janeway, I am here to decide what to do with you and  
with your refusal to answer it can be very serious if you do not defend  
yourself."

Kathryn's lip started to move but before she said anything she looked at  
Chakotay. "To set things right and…"

"Yes. Set thing right and…?" Nechavey said having a glimt in her eye that  
Chakotay didn't like.

"Nothing. Your honour." Chakotay replied.

"Damn it why won't you say something?" Nechavey yelled at Kathryn.

"Because it would be a crime to TPD." Kathryn almost yelled back.

"And what the hell is TPD?"

Again she didn't answer. Nechavey was getting really angry now.

"Did you have sex with the Maquis leader?"

"What?" Came both their shouts while whispering in the audience was  
getting louder.

"You heard me."

"Your honour."

"My personal relationship with Chakotay is none of your damn business."

"I disagree, did you or did you not take him to your bed?"

"This can't be right." Admiral Paris said. "Is it Katie?" He asked using  
one of her nicknames.

This time the chat among the audience got even louder. "Are you in love  
with him?"

"Order."

Some one in the back who was really loud screamed 'whore' to Kathryn.

Some gasped at that, even Kathryn herself.

But before the person in the back could say anything more some of the  
Voyager crew came to her defence. "Shut up." They screamed back. B'Elanna  
was among them who sat near him and while trying to reassure Miral who had  
started to cry went to attack. It took Tom, Ayala, Chell and Jarron to  
hold her back. So pissed was she and still she held onto little Miral. But  
many of the crew was equal pissed about what the Admiral had stated. So  
the noise was defeating. The judge banged her club and tried to silence  
them but to no effect.

"Yes." The whole room froze. "Yes." said Kathryn. "I love him. I have for  
years."

Every one was stunned at what they were hearing.

"I've loved him for a very long time and I will always do." She was now  
standing up from her chair and nodded to Chakotay to come to her. When he  
reached her side he slipped an arm around her waist and hers around his,  
holding each other closely. "We love each other more then anything and we  
are never going to leave each other. I have loved Chakotay for a very long  
time and had to fight for it even before we came here. Being stranded out  
in the Delta Quadrant gave us time to fall even more in love."

Chakotay squeezed her waist and continued for her. "We came here to escape  
from our past and build a new future. You can't punish us for that and if  
you do then there is a flaw in the system." He looked down at Kathryn then  
up again. "I love Kathryn with all my body and soul. Nothing you ever do  
can change that. She is my…" He looked at the judge, "… Imzadi." came his  
soft whisper.

"If taking someone you love to bed is a crime then you got something wrong  
in your head. To hold the one you love when you sleep and kiss her on the  
lips, to say you love her and know she love you back. I don't see how much  
better we are from you. Your question is lacking information Admiral, you  
are going from your own believe what you think is true. Anything else you  
drag up from our relationship will only prove what is already proven. We -  
Love - Each - Other and you are the most desperate person we have ever  
met."

Now it was Pellowa's turn to say a question. "All you say can be made up.  
I have seen people doing desperate things to save themselves so unless you  
can prove what you are saying are true I have no need to believe you.  
There are no records from either of you about your love and relationship  
so how can you prove yourself and if you can I will deny any more  
questions I see irelivailate to this hearing on the subject."

Kathryn disentangled herself from Chakotay but hold onto his hand when she  
took the step up to the judge and said something quietly. Pellowa nodded  
and leaned forward along with half the audience. Kathryn whispered  
something into her ear that made the judge eye's go wide. Before laying a  
hand over Kathryn's and mouthed something back with a smile. "Admiral,  
please continue and if you are rude in any way or continuing in the same  
line of questioning you will be forced to leave the room. Is that clear."

"Yes your honour. Kathryn Janeway what does TPD mean?"

Kathryn remained silence. "Chakotay can you answer my question."

He was equal silence.

"ANSWER!" Nechavey yelled.

All that accomplished was making every one jump and little Miral to cry  
again other than that, nothing.

Pellowa had had enough. "Take them away."

Security walked up to them and escorted them away.

When they walked out of the building, people had gathered around the  
entree and when they saw Kathryn and Chakotay they started to shout angry  
and disgusted comments. Something along the lines 'maqui whore', 'maqui  
bastard' and 'she probably had sex with him to get him on her side' some  
one said and another replied 'she really worked hard'.

Chakotay took one of Kathryn's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. Then  
they started walk down the stairs. One of the guards got hit in the head  
and left a hole in the security line, some of the people got in and  
grabbed Kathryn by her clothes. Chakotay tried to stop them but someone  
grabbed him by his arm and held him back. Kathryn started to fight back  
but with one stronger enemy against her she didn't had much chance. The  
man dragged her to the side so she lost her footing.

"NO..." But it was to late when Chakotay screamed.

Kathryn stumbled to the side and started to fall down the stairs, the  
sudden movement made the man lost his grip on her and nothing could stop  
her fall. Chakotay reached out his unrestrained hand trying to catch her,  
but failed.

Kathryn tried to protect her middle section as much as she could. In that  
few moments of her fall time seemed to stand still and she relived the  
years happy years she had on Voyager with Chakotay, how they loved and  
lived without the crews knowing.

The first time Chakotay had held her in his arms the first week in the  
Delta Quadrant. The night talks they had about a future and the family  
they wanted with each other. Every time they had made love on Voyager.

Their time on New Earth. The secret dinners together and when she waked up  
the next morning in his arms and how he would always lay wake and watch  
her and plant kisses on her shoulder, face, mouth, neck and later on her  
belly.

Her belly, her baby, their baby. Two month ago Chakotay and she had used  
amedical tricorder he "Borrowed" from sickbay and had in the few seconds  
confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant. She hadn't started to show  
until the final three weeks on Voyager and only replicated a new uniform,  
designed to change and look like she had her old uniform on. So they could  
hide her condition from the crew. Even the doctor didn't know, every time  
she needed to go to sickbay for a check-up they would deactivate the  
Doctor and take the necessary scans themselves.

Now she didn't even know if the baby would survive these few moments in  
time. Chakotay have been so caring and loving father-to-be, it was almost  
sweet.

The next Kathryn knew was the pain in her body when she connected with the  
base of the stairs, her arms and hands still protecting her belly.

The crowd around had stopped in fear at what had occurred when Kathryn  
began to fall. When Chakotay finally came to his senses he brooked free  
from the grasp on his arm and ran down to Kathryn, she laid unmoving.

Kneeling down beside her he stocked her face and placed his other hand  
underneath hers where they slightly lost their protective hold. Tears  
rolled down his cheeks when his Kathryn opened her eyes to look at him.

"Kathryn..." His voice broke at the end. "Hold on, you will be alright.  
You will see."

"...hold… me ... please."

A medical team arrived and one began to scan her. She got a chock from the  
readings, she had watched the live vids from the trail but this was  
shocking. This must have been what she told the judge.

"Will... my baby... survive?" Kathryn asked in fear of the answer.

"At the moment," she said and placed a hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I  
need you to keep her calm." before turning to the others. "We need to get  
her to a medical centre. Now."

Not before long a transport beam took them with it to a medical centre.  
Left was a silence that stretched out over the whole planet.

"Blood pressure is returning to normal."

"It was to close for my taste."

"They are both going to be ok."

Movement could be heard in the dark void. A familiar voice echoed louder  
then the others.

"She will wake up any moment, Chakotay."

"Thank you doc, I can never thank you for... I don't think I could go on  
if anything..."

"You don't need to say anything Commander."

"Chakotay?"

A hand reached out to him when he reached her bed side.

"Kathryn." came his tearfully smile. "Everything is going to work out." He  
said taking her hand in his, entangled their fingers just like they had  
done on New Earth.

Her trout was dry and her voice didn't want to come trough. "What..."

"You where pushed outside the court house, remember?"

"No... Yes there were so many people there. Angry. Shouting things." Her  
mind felt tired.

Seeing her like this made him want to take her into his arms and take over  
her pain but he knew he couldn't.

"Rest now Kathryn." He cooed her.

"Chakotay... the baby?" Her eyes vied with fear as a possible scenario  
escaped into her mind. "She is alright, Kathryn." A tear run down her  
cheek.

The doctor came up to them. "I'm going to give her a sedative so she can  
rebuild her strength."

Kathryn heard a hiss by her ear and before she fell into a restful sleep  
she whispered. "You are wrong... it's a he." Then she drifted of. Leaving  
a smiling Chakotay and an eyebrow-raised doctor.

The next day when Kathryn awaked Chakotay was there for her. "Hi."

"Hi." He kissed her on her forehead. "How are you felling?"

"Like a rag doll." She said groaning. "Chakotay we can't go on like this."

"No we can't, I could had lost you today and our baby. I don't think I  
could go though it again."

"We have to tell them or some day we will both get killed before we can  
complete our mission. It's a risk we can't take."

Chakotay nodded his head and grasped her hand. "I'll call Admiral Paris  
and ask him to call every one back but not before you are better. Kathryn  
you realise we can't tell them the whole truth."

Sighing at the protective nature he felt over her. "Yes I know but before  
that we have plenty of time to arrange a home for this little one if  
anything should go wrong." Placing her hand on the slight swell of her  
stomach she closed her eyes. As if on cue she felt a kick in return making  
her jump and gasp. She took and placed Chakotay's hand against the spot.

"She sure is an active girl just like her mother." He knew Kathryn wasn't  
going to let him get away easy.

"You don't get it do you? It is a boy looking just like his father."

"How can you be sure?"

"Intuition and boys are bigger then girls so unless I am caring around a  
shuttle now when I'm only 4 ½ month along you will pay my coffee for a  
month after he is born."

"And if I am right?" He asked whit a few suggestions in store. "It's your  
choice." Kathryn said.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear making her eyes go wider then  
when he came to her quarter…

…naked, he had been in Sandrine's playing poker with some fellow  
crewmember and after a promising round and a few "to many" beers they had  
him getting along with a bet that he couldn't quiet remember what it was  
about but it ended with him naked in the corridor. He had to sneak through  
half the ship and watch out the rest crew because it was time for the  
night shift and some one had extra people on it.

He swore that night if anything embarrassing happened he would personal  
make sure Tom Paris had enough time with the Doctor that he think three  
times before trying to do a stunt like this again.

When he finally came to his quarter and typed in his code the doors  
wouldn't open. He checked the computer and someone had changed his code  
so he was trapped out side in the corridor, to make it worse he could hear  
some people coming his way, women, at least seven of them if his hearing  
wasn't wrong.

"Shit."

Then he asked the computer as a final free place if Kathryn was in her  
quarter. "Affirmed."

"Thanks spirits..." The voices were getting louder.

He pressed the chime and when the doors opened a stunned Kathryn opened  
the door. Her hair was down in a more relaxed stile then when she was on  
duty. Her pink silk robe was on and probably not much under.

Kathryn's eyes widen to the limit at what was at her door step. Chakotay,  
naked, glorious naked and from the desperate look to dirty look in his  
eyes she could see how hard he was getting from looking at her.

It was a very nice view indeed. "Well... this is a nice surprise indeed  
Chakotay." She smiled at him and when they both heard the closing voices  
she smiled even more.

"Please Kathryn can I come in I don't want this reputation on my neck and  
the thought of how they will look at me after this stunt. I will also have  
B'Elanna after me for killing Tom."

She stepped back inviting him in. "Thanks." he said when he passed her in  
a hurry, letting the doors close behind him just in time as the female  
crewmembers came around the corner. Never knowing what they had just  
missed.

Inside Kathryn's quarter Chakotay went into her bedroom and took her  
blanket and wrapped it around him. His hard-on was fading with the privacy  
and getting something to cover himself whit. When he got out from  
Kathryn's bedroom it didn't mater cause she sat in one of the chairs with  
her legs crossed leaving very little for his already well informed mind to  
play with. The upper part of her rob was open just enough to show a hint  
of cleavage. His eye's darkening again.

Kathryn was having just as much fun looking and admiring Chakotay but with  
the blanked hiding almost everything good she had the pleasure of seeing  
how she made him hotter under the blanket. She was already aroused from  
the good view at her door.

"So what bring you here, Chakotay because I don't think it's your style to  
show up naked at my door?"

He came closer to her and took her hand lifting her up from the chair and  
lowering him into it and placed Kathryn on his lap. She could feel him  
twist under her butt. "Oh this is getting better and better." Her hands  
taking his and placed them on her stomach. "So, what happened?"

"One of the crew's stunts. They got me drunk and made me go along a bet."

Sensing his mode she guessed he didn't remember what it was about.

"And somehow I ended up naked in the holodeck, with no one around, no  
clothes but just enough sober to know where I was and what was missing. So  
when I finally got to my quarter unseen between shifts my code was changed  
and I had no other choice then to come here."

"That was some adventure?"

His hand's was playing with hers a few minutes before one of his came up  
and cupped her breast. Making her ache her back in approval. Groaning whit  
the feeling he was stirring in her. not much for a relaxing night. she  
thought.

But if he was playing dirty so could she. She arched her back and wrapped  
her arms around his neck at the same time her butt pressed down on his  
manhood and she let out a sound that made Chakotay groan in response.

After a few minutes of teasing each other Chakotay couldn't take it any  
longer and scooped her up in his arms making her shriek and walked with  
her in his arms into her bedroom, he knew the from experience with Kathryn  
that the carpet would be a bad choice with the desire he felt at that  
moment and didn't wanted to hurt her. The blanket he had was left some  
where on the way to bed.

They didn't get out before their shift began and a very sated first  
officer walked onto the bridge intending on making Tom Paris life a living  
hell.

Later on they thought it was probably that night that made Kathryn  
pregnant. And that made the memory even sweeter...

"You better make that two months of coffee, commander."

"Deal, Doctor."

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes commander." Asked the doctor when he got in.

"Are we going to settle this now Kathryn?"

She looked from him to doc and then back again. "Ok. Doctor can you tell  
us what gender our child has?"

"Delighted, Captain." He went to sheck some data and then returned whit a  
smug smile.

"I hope you are ready to pay the captain's coffee." At their shocked faceshe  
added "I heard only your bet cause I was in on my was in here to check  
on you."

"It's a boy." Kathryn asked.

"Yes."

"I told you so Chakotay. Now I hope you have plenty of rations."

"It's also a girl."

"What?" This time it was their joined voices. One shocked and one delighted.

"You are caring twins, one of both gender and they are healthy as long as  
you are." He then left them alone with the news.

Twins. They were having twins. What a catch thought Chakotay but his  
thoughts didn't go any longer because Kathryn slapped him hard on the  
arm. "Ouch. Why did you do that for?"

"Because of you now I WILL go around caring a shuttle for another 4½  
month. How could you put me in this situation?"

"Admit it Kathryn despite all the hard work you wouldn't give either of  
them up or regret them for a second, now and when you hold them in your  
arms." He said with a smile.

"Damn, why do you always hit home no matter what you do to me."

Kissing her on the lips he whispered. "Practice." He stated then kissed  
her again until one of the monitors started to beep for Kathryn's lack of  
oxygen. "If it doesn't work in the next 4 month's think of it as your  
saving yourself from another pregnancy."

But in his mind Chakotay had no intentions of saving her from another  
pregnancy when this one was over. He would indeed enjoy every bit of it.  
If they lived to see their children grow up of course. "Not to mention the  
caffeine set back you have to learn to live with."

Kathryn groaned again and this time when he bended to kiss her she bit his  
toung.

"Ouch…"

One week later. When the Doctor allowed Kathryn to leave the hospital she  
felt a little on edge. She knew it was because of the fact they was going  
to tell them the truth, well, almost the whole truth.

While Kathryn and Chakotay had spent the week on the hospital they knew  
rumours about the baby was already famous.

Even the man who was responsible for Kathryn's fall had send a sorry and  
get well card, old fashioned. He also written if he had knew he wouldn't  
have made it go so far.

His sister had been 4 years when she had been subjected to abuse while on  
shore leave, the guilty never found. She didn't survive; he couldn't bear  
to himself be responsible for another innocent life to be taken. In the  
end he had send yellow roses as a last gift before he left for Kesik 4.

Kathryn felt sorry for him about his sister. It reminded her of what she  
had left behind, she shivered.

"Are you all right Kathryn?" Chakotay said concerned.

"Yes, just let's have this over with."

And so they walked into the court room. Judge Pellowa and the three  
Admirals sat at their places. If it even was possible, more of Voyager's  
crew's family and friends was there. Phoebe and Gretchen were on the front  
seats. B'Elanna was beside them for security measures, Tom with Miral  
beside her and the rest of the senior staff. Admiral Nechavey had been  
forbidden to speak which made every one in the crew happy. It was the  
judge herself who would question.

The meting has started.

"I hope you are better now, Janeway?" Pellowa asked.

"Yes, thank you your honour."

"From last week you left a few lose ends and I hope you can retie them."

"Yes." Chakotay said.

There was a brief silence letting the moment sink in.

"What is TPD?" Pellowa asked.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn before raising his head. "The Temporal Prime  
Directive."

A stunned silence filled now the room. Kathryn could hear her "mother's"  
cry when she heard what her "daughter" admitted in court. Phoebe laid her  
arm around her mother to comfort her and made a hushing sound. This was  
tearing at Kathryn's heart to hurt one of the few persons that had been  
good to her but it had to be made, afterward Gretchen would had to make a  
hard decision.

"Your honour, we asked you all to come here so we could set things  
straight, we want to begin with..." He paused not sure how to continue.

"We have agreed to telling you about who we are and where we come from."

Every one was eager to hear more so no one dared to say anything in case  
they would miss something.

"We wasn't born in the 24-centry. We were born in the 49-centry. Our names are Kathryn  
Elizabeth Marie Jennings. And Chakotay, Third Son of Kolopek. To make it  
simple for you to follow we will tell you from the beginning..."

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Paramount owns them all I'm just playing with them a little.  
Ok, A lot but in a good way most of the time. After I'm thru playing I  
will return them. I know Janeway and Chakotay would never act like this.

Author Note: All errors are mine, since this was written before my beginning  
as an official fanfic writer.

Rating: M for sexual situations, languish, violence, pregnancy.

Genres: AU, romance, angst, tragedy, mystery, Sci-fi, fantasy, time-travels,  
More may turn up

Summary: Voyager is home and secrets are beginning to surface. Why is  
there no civilian record of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after a certain  
point in their lives? When Starfleet start an official trial they will find something  
that will leave Earth and humanity marked for Generations.

Pairing: Chakotay/Janeway, Chakotay/OFC, Tom/B'Elanna

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Time To Go Back  
By Monkan 

Part 2 

The sky was a deep blood red look just like it always had been as long as  
Kathryn could remember. It was summer so the sky stayed red until fall  
when other colours would take place due to the climate in the higher sky.

She had never seen the sun, only heard of it.

Shadows was every where, where she was standing in the door way hesitating  
if she could go out. Every thing was bathing in red and shadows, some  
lighter colour somewhere but it was very rare. It looked like the end of a  
war zone.

Kathryn laughed silently in irony, it was a war zone.

No one was safe if you didn't know how to protect yourself, wild animals  
that had evolved from normal earth animals from over 2400 years ago.

Nothing was like what she had heard from the elders about this being a  
beautiful place, ha, what a joke. Nothing could grow outside. No one was  
safe among the streets. Men being killed for their hair just so some one  
else could make a hat or keep warm with it and women raped in the  
middle of the day because others could do it. Children were meals for the  
animals and birds that flied around.

Kathryn took a deep breath and began to walk the road down to the other  
houses so she could meet her family, they where moving away from this part  
of the city.

Her cousin had been killed just one week earlier. Her mother took it very  
hard, because she should had watched over him but with the increase of  
activity around here she had been fooled and Josh had been dead in a  
matter of seconds. After when they found the remains of him there hadn't  
been anything left to bury.

Her nice 5 year old cousin that didn't know the world he was living in.

Damn them to hell, Kathryn said to herself.

There were big clans around here that promised them protection if they  
paid for it, sometimes it was food and supplies but when some of them were  
up to it they asked for their younger daughter or in some cases younger  
son.

The biggest clan leader had been interested in Kathryn, he had seen her  
one day and the next showed up at their home asking for her as a prize.

When she had come out he had caught her hands and started to take her on  
her body, but when one of his hands came into contact whit her butt and  
squeezed she had gone into attack position and hurt him in his most  
sensitive area.

He cursed her and spat out word that left no doubt that she would pay for  
it, and she had, with her cousins' life. It was their fault the animals  
had come through the security and Josh had lost his life.

Tears run down her cheeks, there were no justice.

This broken world. Just because of the attack so long ago. An attack  
without any reason. No defence against them, no where to run and hide.

Kathryn was now on the longest street and started to walk faster, it  
wasn't wise to slow here when you didn't know what was in the bushes.

Suddenly she stumbled over something that came out of no where. Kathryn  
gasped. A rat, or some kind of relative. It was big it could consider  
itself a large cat.

Kathryn sighed in relief, she had to hurry. She was late.

She brooked out into a run.

Hope they don't have to wait to long for me.

Kathryn was ready to marry and wanted a child more then anything even if  
it meant to raise them in this world. How more weird it even sounded she  
wanted to fall in love and marry with love to her husband, like her  
parents. She was engaged with Mark and she felt safe with him.

Rain started to fall from the dark sky where the occasional black cloud  
would appear. Soaking this broken world.

Even if the rain was falling hard, Kathryn could see smoke rising from a  
far point on the road. Oh God, something has happen. She began a death run  
because may be she could help but when she got closer she didn't see  
anything moving, nothing. Not even people turning their heads to see what  
was coming. No one was there. The rain soaked through her clothes right  
into her bones. Her long hair was plastid on her head and shoulders.

The closer she got the more familiar the scene got. No, it can't be true.

Please don't let it be true.

The wagon was tilted over and the belongings burned down, every personal  
item destroyed and among them lay a doll, pink and white dress at least it  
used to be, her blond hair was burned away, the little necklace was gone,  
half her head was gone, crushed. Her doll. Liz. Her childhood favourite  
toy.

Kathryn bend down when she was above Liz, picking her up and like a hand  
was laid on her shoulder to turn her around she turned to the right where  
a dead tree stood but it wasn't that that caught her attention but what  
was in the tree.

"NO..." Kathryn cried out with all of her strength and collapsed onto the  
ground when she looked up into the face of her father, beaten, bleeding,  
dirty, dead, hanging, and dead in a rope from the tree.

Beside was her mother, her clothes was ripen so it left no doubt, raped.

Like her little sister Shara that was higher up her face marked with  
scares, raped, humiliated, her innocent taken away from her. Beside her  
was Kathryn's older brother, James. Kathryn's heart had stopped beating by  
now but it broke when she saw her fiancée's face, or was it his face? She  
couldn't tell but the ring on his left hand told her it was him. Even her  
dog, was in the tree. Some perv had without any doubt made the most of  
Molly before they skinned her.

"Oh God, no, no, no, please no. Let me die." Her nose and trough was  
surprisingly dry and all her blood to her head had disappeared, probably  
to where all the other blood was. In a pool on the base of the damn tree.

"God damn it, who did this. WHO, just tell me who and I will kill them.  
Please come back, don't leave me, please god." Kathryn shouted and sniffed  
in a mix of anger and grief. A grief that could even break a Vulcan.

In her emotions state she saw one of their knifes and as if in trance she  
reached for it and lifted it to her hand, the blood didn't fell warm nor  
cold, neither did it hurt it was like watching through some one else's  
eye's Her engagement ring was on her left hand but she felt nothing when  
she looked at it, nothing. Mark was dead, her family dead. When she didn't  
fell anything from the hand wound, she cut her wrist and the veins  
beneath the surface.

A noise behind her woke her from her state of grief and there stood a  
morent, nature had crossed a lion and one of the few alien animals on  
earth, a Klingon reptile, blood thirsty of course it could smell the blood  
from her family and her. She dropped the knife and stumbled backward but  
collided with something that pierced her side. In Two words. THAT HURT.

She fell to her knees, holding her side. To spare her mind the last moment  
of life she closed her eyes. Waiting for the beast to kill her. Leave this  
dead world, she had nothing left. please let me die.

Chakotay was on his way home after leaving his friends when he heard a  
blood chilling scream. He ran as fast as he could toward the scream not  
knowing how far away it was but when he got there he saw a woman being  
attacked by a morent. He reached for his weapon and took a step forward to  
provoke the beast.

Chakotay dared a look at the woman before he responded to the beast's roar  
and attack. He succeeded in getting in reach of the only place his special  
made knife could penetrate, the chest. He jumped back as fast as he could  
to not get caught or hurt by the falling animal.

Chakotay was fast but not fast enough because morent's claws caught his  
leg and the sheer weight of it almost broke it.

Oh spirit's., he groaned.

Making sure morant was dead Chakotay made his way to the woman that was  
now half lying on the ground, not before now did he see the dead and  
understood half of what had happen.

He raised her head and the first thought that passed was how beautiful she  
was. The next she wasn't responding. He saw her wrist and the knife lying  
beside her.

"Oh no, you are not dying on me," he caught sight of the ring and his  
heart sank. "mrs unknown."

He scoped her up in his arms and started to run as fast as his leg and the  
rain would allow which wasn't fast.

His hair felt as heavy as sea grass out of the water but it was just the  
beginning of blood lost from his leg that had begun.

Some time during the run he glanced down at her and saw her eyes was  
focused on him. He smiled down at her while trying to balance them on the  
soaked kind-of-grass over to his house and when he carried her in she lost  
consciousness.

Kathryn could hear voices but not who it belonged to it was to dark and  
she was to tired to do anything else then to fall back into the darkness  
and let her be consumed by it, like her heart felt, the tears she couldn't  
physically fell but her heart did it for her.

"Chakotay you should know better then to take her here. You saw her cloths  
and you know what it means to take one of them into our house." Kolopek  
said to Chakotay who watched the still form of the woman he saved that  
laid next to her in a room they used for wounded.

Their medical technology wasn't big but it let them heal smaller wounds  
and fractures. Blood lose was another thing. Chakotay would feel weak for  
the next few days but didn't care about it.

"I just couldn't leave her to that morent father." Chakotay turned his  
head to look at his father. "I don't care what clan she belongs to I  
couldn't let her die. You didn't see what I saw, the dead hanging from  
that tree. You should know what that means better then anyone of us."

Kolopek took a deep breath to calm his rising temper. By the spirit's he  
knew what that meant, his wife had been a victim of the same "punishment"  
as they put it. God, why did you give me a son with a soul of a rebel?

"Chakotay, if she doesn't..."

"No." Protested Chakotay almost immediately. "When she gets better."

"When she gets better you better takes her to where you found her and  
leave her there so she can go home to her people."

"But father-we don't know if she has a family or any relative."

Kolopek looked over to Kathryn and sighed. No, please don't make my son  
to fall in love with this woman. I don't know what I will do, we don't  
need more destruction in our lives right now.

"Let cross that bridge when we come to it." Kolopek took up a hypro spray.

"You need to sleep now Chakotay."

He leaned forward to administrate it.

Kathryn ran and ran felling the exhaustion setting in but she couldn't  
stay, if she did she would die. Fire blossomed up behind her and she could  
hear the sound of her followers. A mark was in the sky, a sign she never  
seen before. Some way to the side she could see another body lying on the  
ground.

A church rose high and proud in front of her. She took her last strength  
and made a death run to it as she held her crying baby. "Sanctuary, please  
give us sanctuary."

The leader came right behind her and swings his sword.

"No..." Kathryn fell to the ground with a gapping hole in her back and the  
crying baby half crushed under her dead weight before she saw from another  
view point the leader grab her body and turn her so he could take the  
child, his face in the dark the whole time.

Looking down on her he turned and walked away...

No, my baby...

"No, not my baby..." Kathryn cried out when she shot up from the bed just  
to fall right down on the floor just as fast. There she lay and cried the  
whole time over and over about her baby.

Chakotay and Kolopek were startled when the sudden cry erupted from the  
other bed and just saw her fall out of it. Kolopek dropped the hyprospary  
onto the floor.

Chakotay started to get up but felt he didn't have the strength to stand  
on his own so he leaned on his dad and they made their way around to the  
other side.

"No, please don't take her." Kathryn cried and when Chakotay knelled  
beside her he fell down on his butt because once again he was reminded of  
his lack of strength. He put his hands on her face, making her look at him  
and then took her hand in his and he felt her trembling.

"'Hush, now. Hush. It's just a dream." Chakotay tried to console her.  
Kathryn opened her eyes and looking into dark chocolate brown eyes. Hers  
held so much fear and something else he couldn't name, confusion,  
helplessness, attraction? No it's just your imagination, stupid.

Kathryn raised her hand to his temple when she saw something that caught  
her attention, but suddenly she became aware of what she was about to do  
so she let her hand go back. Shame came over her face as she flushed. She  
looked up at it again. Where had she seen that mark.

Chakotay let out a breath he wasn't aware he held. She almost touched him.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?" He asked her.

Kathryn was struck by his voice, she understood him. of course you do.

what was it he had asked. Her dream, yes it was a dream. She didn't have a  
child. "Yes."

Chakotay let out a sigh, at least there hadn't been any children killed  
over there at the tree but that didn't make the experience any less. She  
starter to shake more so out of instinct he put his arms around her.

Why was she felling so safe in his arms? I don't care any longer.

Kathryn felt suddenly very tired and lowered her head to the nape of his  
neck. Her tears soaking his shirt and skin, but she felt the blissfully  
moment when a silent, quiet, sleep invade her senses.

I don't ever to leave his arms. The last thought that passed through her  
mind was the knowledge of his tattoo and where she had seen it. It was  
the mark in the sky in my dream, what does that mean?

Neither of them saw Kolopek from the other side of the room, watching them  
from his position. This wasn't good, not good at all. Some higher power  
was working with his son and that woman. Spirit's may be it was their  
destiny to meet like this. Like enemies from two different clans in this  
world, they already have a special bond between them. There is nothing I  
can do now. If it is their wish I won't stand in the way.

"Just don't let me lose my son to." Kolopek whispered to himself. He left  
and turned.

Kathryn woke up some time later by the gentle felling of being rocked back  
and forth like a child, just like her father did. Her mother had done it  
to Phoebe instead and let her husband spoil Kathryn rotten with his love.

He did it too to Phoebe but since Kathryn was the first born and his  
little golden bird. It was in those moments he would tell her anything she  
wanted to know and...

Wait one minute, her family was dead. So... who the hell was rocking her?  
Kathryn heard a voice that was defiantly not her fathers.

She opened her eyes and looked up into the same chocolate brown eyes she  
had seen when she passed out. My God they are beautiful. Kathryn felt  
herself drown in them. When she tried to move she moaned as her muscles  
protested in the shock from being used again.

Chakotay felt her move before she moaned and knew she was awake. "Hi." He  
looked into her orb blue eyes.

"Hi." Her throat felt like it had been dragged along a stone road behind a  
wagon down a hill, would it ever feel better?

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Kathryn. And you?"

"Chakotay." He smiled down at her and if she wasn't already lying in his  
lap she would had fallen. Wait, go back-she was laying in his, oh God.  
The next thing she noticed was the style of this room and his cloths. My  
Good, I have to get away from here.

Kathryn tried to get up but found it impossible.

Chakotay felt her stiffening. "Kathryn, you are not in danger. I brought  
you here so you could recover. Nothing bad is going to happen to you  
here."

"Ok, I believe you."

Big chance she believed him but she realized she had to stay so she could  
get her strength back. The next second she heard the hiss of a hypo spray  
and then blackness.

Over the next week Kathryn found out she enjoyed the company of this  
Chakotay fellow and since he lived in the same room as her she could talk  
to him more every day and they found they had more in common then they  
first thought. Kathryn told him of her family and how she was on her way  
to them and how she found them. She told him about Mark and her father.

"I always looked up to my father before he died. He was the best man I  
ever knew."

"How did he die?"

"Protecting me. When we were on field trip to my grandparents a monster  
came through the grid and attacked me, my father jumped in and killed it  
he died later of his injuries. The next man I ever could rely on that  
wouldn't leave me was Mark. I always felt secure in his arms and I thought  
I fell in love with him but I loved him more then a brother but less then  
a lover. Do I make any sense?"

"Yes, you do." Chakotay took her hand and watched the ring on her left  
finger.

He in turn told her about his mother and his life there as the third son  
of Kolopek and his two other brothers that he never knew.

"My oldest brother, Kierko, was still-born."

"Oh I'm so sorry Chakotay."

"My parents took it very hard at first and my mother was afraid of letting  
him near her in case she got pregnant again and lost it. She blamed  
herself for it."

"But she got over it?"

"After a couple of years and then she was pregnant with their second  
child, another son. He survived and her fears of losing her babies went  
away but he died in a street fight among some other older boys when he  
went to buy some food and supplies. They robbed him after they beat him.  
He died during the winter storm that came a few hours later that year.  
Because it was too late to go anywhere to look, my mother was in labour.  
Me. The doctor couldn't get to them in time; it went to fast so my father  
had to help her. At the same time I was born my brother died of the cold  
and his wounds."

"When did you found out this?"

"My mother had drinking problem after that and once when I got home she  
was so drunk she yelled, shouted, blamed, accused me for her losing her  
son. No one was in the house at the time but us.

My father was out to hunt, and it went as far as she hit me. I was five  
years old then and as any little kid her word was craved into my heart  
forever."

"How horrible." Kathryn was close to tears.

"The next day when she was sober and my father home they saw the bruises  
on my cheek and asked me what happen to me. She didn't remember what  
happen the day before."

"Chakotay." Came his mother's voice when she saw him. "What happen?  
Kolopek it's Chakotay."

"What?" He came into the kitchen. "Chakotay, what happen?"

"Notting." mumbled the young Chakotay while his mind replayed the event  
from yesterday and the words his mother said.

She took him by his arms. "Chakotay, please we can't help you if you don't  
let us know what happen."

That was that final drop for Chakotay and he tore from his mothers grasp.

"W'y do you want to 'elp me, I s'ould not been born t'en you wouldn't 'ad  
to be so sad 'cause of my older brot'er." He screamed at them whit his  
broken English.

They stood planted on the spots. "Chakotay, what are you talking about?"

His mother reached out to him again.

"Dont' toc' me. If i 'adn't been born that day you would still 'ave my  
older brot'er wit' you and not me, cease i am a fu...fu...fuck...fucking  
mistake." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I was never meant to be, I am a  
wron' step by a slyt and a... fuck...ogasm crazy plick. Maj'be nest  
ba'tard woldn't be so..."

Kolopek grabbed his son's arms. "Who said it Chakotay, who?" He was  
boiling over with rage at who ever could have said so to his son. Because  
he knew words like that wasn't meant to come out of the mouth of a five  
year old boy.

Tears blinding him but he could still see the door step out of the house.  
"mom..." he whispered before dashing to the door and out of the house.

Running for hours and hours. He didn't return the next day or the next.  
Kathryn reached out and stroke the tear that slide from his eye while  
tears run from her owns.

"What happen?" Kathryn asked.

"I didn't return home for two weeks, I starved myself on the way. I was  
all the way to the border when some one recognized me and brought me home.  
I didn't talk to my mother one civilian word for years and when we did we  
where strangers, just the look of us was what told we were family, I was  
17 when I did. She hadn't taken a single drop of alcohol sense I ran away.  
That was the day she died. Killed by some clan that wanted her but since  
she was married no one should have her. Later I asked father why they  
didn't have another baby during the years after me. After the first week  
of my runaway mom stabbed herself with a knife and destroyed her chances  
of ever having children again."

Kathryn didn't know what to say. "I-I am-so terribly sorry Chakotay..."

They embraced each other and held onto tight.

The second week they grow closer and they slowly returned to health but a  
big challenge came, Chakotay would had to move to another room. Kathryn  
was miserable, Chakotay was miserable but when Chakotay finally could get  
up again and walk around he would visit Kathryn.

None of them saw what was happening.

Finally the day when Kathryn could get out of her own bed she took  
unsteady steps to the door, almost falling twice. But she made it and  
outside she stood on the top of a stair over looking the lower level.  
Servants stopped with what they where doing and looked up to see their  
work to get her on her feet again was progressing nicely.

The door opened and in came Chakotay with a cane. He didn't see her at  
first until he was about to go upstairs. There upstairs stood Kathryn in  
her white gown and smiled down at him. She looked like an angel with her  
hair out and framming her face beautifully.

His heart hammered in his chest.

Late that night when Kathryn was sleeping her door opened quietly. In came  
a dark figure that moved slowly but without a sound. He sat down on  
Kathryn's bed and looked at her. The shifting made her wake up but held  
her eyes closed until she felt a soft hand caress her face. She stared up  
into black eyes and the owner made eye contact.

Kathryn felt her breath came in small pants. "What are you doing here  
Chakotay?"

He trailed his fingers over her lips, felling how she trembled now.

"I couldn't sleep Kathryn. I know you fell what is between us too."

"Yes." came her breathless answer.

"I tried to forget it but I can't any longer, I need you. I... I..." What  
did he have to lose? "I love you, Kathryn."

She was shocked but suddenly it was because she had been afraid he would  
reject her. When did she start to love him? What was it she fell in love  
with? What the hell was she thinking this about?

"I'm sorry Kathryn if you are offended by this... I will leave now." He  
miss read her silence as a rejection and walked to go the door.

"No, please Chakotay." Kathryn came up from her bed and throws herself  
into his arms and kissed him hard and passionate.

He returned it with equal force and when they broke apart he nibbled at  
her lower lip. She led him back to her bed and kissed him once more.

They fell onto her bed as the passion roused and they both knew they  
wouldn't be able to stop if they continued but neither wanted to stop now.

"Kathryn if you don't want this now you better tell me now and I won't  
forgive you if you're just toying with me." Chakotay said with a hint of  
seriousness in it.

So this was the moment of truth. "I love you, Chakotay. Just be careful."

That caught his attention. "Kathryn, are you a virgin?"

When she nodded a smile crept on his lips, this beautiful woman was  
untouched and pure from the source and he was the one to seal that with  
his desire. She felt a little unsure of what to do next so she dropped  
small kisses where ever she could reach.

That was all he needed and he started to explore her. Both were so caught  
up with what they were doing so they didn't notice the slight star of  
light on the sky outside their window. Some new and old arrivals had  
arrived back to where it all started.

The next morning Chakotay woke up to the felling of Kathryn draped over  
his chest, drawing imaginary circles. Her long hair cold to the touch but  
just as silk as it had been last night in his fingers. He entwined a lock  
onto his finger.

"I didn't know you were so talent, Chakotay."

"Disappointed?"

"God no. I am just a little sore right now but I'm yours when ever you  
want me."

"Be careful with what you offer, Kathryn. You may get more then you barge  
for."

"I hope so." She started to kiss him and soon the passion raised to new  
heights.

"Time to get up... Oh. My. God." One of the maids that had reasonability  
over Kathryn this month just walked in to find Kathryn and Chakotay  
kissing very passionately and naked in bed but as soon as they heard her  
they broke apart and sat up clutching the sheets to them so they could  
hide what ever she didn't need to see.

Marie couldn't believe what she just walked into. "I should leave you to  
get dressed."

"Marie, I would appreciate if you didn't say anything to any one else of  
what you saw here." Chakotay said as he hurried past her in a blanket and  
closing the door before her.

Marie looked stunned and amazed around to Kathryn where she clutched  
another blanked around her. Looking ratter embarrass being caught like  
this. Marie started to laugh. This was unbelievable. Here she was, a  
simple poor maid, walking in on the son of the master in the house, in bed  
with a woman he shouldn't be involved with at all and now begging her not  
to say anything so his father heard about it.

When she calmed down a little she agreed with not saying anything only if  
they kept her informed with how it went for them.

"What can I say, I'm hopeless romantic." Marie concluded.

They breathed out. "I would hug you if it wasn't for my sate of dressing  
right now." Chakotay said. "And I don't know if Kathryn would approve it."

Marie looked a little embarrass at Kathryn. "And as long as he doesn't  
kiss you."

"I leave you alone right now but it's time for breakfast in about one  
hour." Marie replied and left.

Chakotay locked the door and walked back to Kathryn. "I think I can make  
it twice in one hour, wanna try?"

Kathryn just laughed and kissed Chakotay while she dragged him down on top  
of her on the bed.

They looked around the dead planet, they had done this. They were  
responsible for this and now, all these years later it still didn't look  
good. One of them scaned the ground with a tricorder and a sad expression  
shadowed the beautiful face of a young woman with red spots along the side  
of her head and neck.

"Well?" The man said to her.

"There is nothing we can do, this planet is beyond help. It's going to  
self destruct in a matter of months. The chemicals coming from the holes  
are already deadly if they breathe it in. It destroys all organic life  
forms in seconds." She closed the tricorder.

"All this are we responsible for just because our ancestors did a  
mistake."

The man looked around. "They may be out of hope no hope can replace what  
we took from them but we will find some one to save their world and give  
them a second chance. But we can't send back anybody, they may just make  
it more serious then it already is. Some one, some where we will find  
them."

The female nodded in agreement. "We better start looking now. Soon not  
even we will be able to be here."

End Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Paramount owns them all I'm just playing with them a little.  
Ok, A lot but in a good way most of the time. After I'm thru playing I  
will return them. I know Janeway and Chakotay would never act like this.

Author Note: All errors are mine, since this was written before my beginning  
as an official fanfic writer.

Rating: M for sexual situations, languish, violence, pregnancy, rape, child abuse.

Genres: AU, romance, angst, tragedy, mystery, Sci-fi, fantasy, time-travels,

More may turn up

Summary: Voyager is home and secrets are beginning to surface. Why is  
there no civilian record of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after a certain  
point in their lives? When Starfleet start an official trial they will find something  
that will leave Earth and humanity marked for Generations.

Pairing: Chakotay/Janeway, Chakotay/OFC, Tom/B'Elanna

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Time To Go Back  
By Monkan

Part 3

Over the next few Kathryn and Chakotay saw each other every day while they  
acted as nothing was out of the normal they tried to sneak away more often  
just to hold each other and share kisses. In the nights they were much  
more closer.

Chakotay didn't like hiding from every one, to be honest it scared him.

Not to be able to trust any one except the maid of his feelings for  
Kathryn. Lying to his father had been hardest. It's not easy to lie to  
some one that is your only family and who you had learned to respect and  
rely on when you had no others around you.

While they where walking down to what used to be a beach so long ago they  
held hands when they were sure no one would see them while they walked in  
silence just enjoying the company.

Not to be able to trust any one except the maid of his feelings for  
Kathryn. Lying to his father had been hardest. It's not easy to lie to  
some one that is your only family and who you had learned to respect and

rely on when you had no others around you.

He felt guilty not to have told his father but if any one would be against  
his relationship with Kathryn it was his father. Chakotay sighed.

But if he could turn back time he wouldn't. He never regretted meeting  
Kathryn. Never once. She made him feel peace and love in his heart but one  
thing recently with Kathryn was that she seemed thoughtful and sometimes  
lied so badly when he asked what was wrong that he got worried.

Kathryn may be beautiful, strong, compassionate and loveable but she was  
still an enigma to him. She had become more and more quiet like she was  
deciding something or feared something would come out.

"What are you thinking?"

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. "Nothing, darling."

He didn't believe her, he knew her to well. "Come on Kathryn, you can tell  
me."

She would tell him sometime, that he was sure of. But that didn't strop  
him from trying to find out earlier.

"I just..." She stopped, not sure how to continue. "What do you feel for  
me?"

"What?" Chakotay stopped walking.

"I mean are your feelings strong enough for me so you won't leave me if  
your father finds out. About us I mean." Now she felt like everything  
depended on what Chakotay answered. She felt horrible to doubt his  
feelings but she had to know.

Chakotay couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she actually serious?  
The look in her eyes told him so. How could she not know how he felt. In  
the way he kissed her, how he touched her and to not forget how they made  
love together. It was like his soul depended on it every time. After when  
he held her he never had felt so satisfied like with Kathryn. It felt like  
he finally had found his soul mate. He had learned what heaven really  
meant. He was in it with Kathryn every day and every second he was with  
her.

He took a step closer. "Kathryn, my love, never doubt how I feel about  
you." He stepped even closer. He could see the rapid breathing coming from  
Kathryn. "I will never, ever, leave you." His mouth was just inches away

from hers when he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Kathryn gasped.

Trying to hold back she said.

"Thank you for getting me a job under your dad."

"My pleasure." Chakotay breathed.

Kathryn sighed when their lips once again lightly touched.

It was all he could take before he claimed her mouth in a passionate and  
demanding kiss.

Kathryn sometimes felt shy about her in-experience in this kind of area.

Mark never roused this kind of feelings the few times he kissed her. With  
Chakotay it was almost scaring, but in a good way.

The kiss should be enough to tell her how he felt but now she felt in  
lower regions how she affected him. May be I can tell him.

Pressing her hips into his she made him groan and his arms went around her  
waist and one hand to her butt to pull her closer while he grinded himself  
into her. Desire almost overwhelmed him. Damn, this woman knew how to play  
this game.

Soon the air depletion was a more demanding matter and they parted only  
long enough for each other to gasp in a few needed breaths until they  
resumed again. Kathryn's hand moved from his chest to the nape of his neck  
where she griped at anything she could grasp. While her hips moved...

"Chakotay." A voice said and they broke apart and turned to see Kolopek  
standing a few meters away. They both knew they were blushing.

Kolopek's face was cut out of stone. Not a single emotion showed on his  
face. He had suspected that something was going on between his son and  
that woman. Now he knew it was worse then what he first thought. "Spirit's  
they are lovers."

There were rules that you had to live by and never break. One was not to  
engage in sexual activities with some one that stands under the protection  
of another clan. If that was proved it could lead to exile or even death.  
I've all ready lost my wife and two sons. Please don't let me lose my  
last son too.

Ever since Chakotay had brought her to their house the night Chakotay  
hadn't been able to look else where and the look he gave her when he  
watched her sleep... It had been the same one he gave his wife when they  
meet all those years ago. And when it had come to what they would do with  
her Chakotay hadn't been reasonable to be talked into other things like  
returning her to her clan. Even then had Chakotay showed how much he cared  
for her even if he didn't knew it himself.

Kolopek sighed, there had been a time when he had felt so and he could  
still remember the bliss from it. It was almost like sweet things, the  
taste of it could erase many things from your mind and make you completely  
defenceless in front of the journey you would take. The feel of it to  
would never leave your senses in a soon future. It could wrap around you  
and tease you until you would go crazy.

IF you were lucky to get one of those sweet things then you were  
considerate a god..

Then when they shared rooms while they recovered it had grown every time  
he came near her.

The night Chakotay had rocked Kathryn, yes he could use her name more  
often he realized, Kolopek had felt stunned at the show of emotions his  
son showed for the then still unknown woman. After how Rakel had been his  
girlfriend and how she treated him Chakotay had closed up like a shell.

Never letting anyone in.

There are only so much pain some one can take before they reach the line  
and break down from the weight of it. It was almost like a defend  
mechanism we all have, only some put it up faster then others.

Rakel there were a story that could cover three holy scripts and still be  
write down in a few lines.

But he couldn't worry about that yet.

"Chakotay, come with me." Kolopek turned and started to walk back to their  
house.

For Chakotay and Kathryn shock was a fact. There could be no colder  
showers like being caught by his father. Any arousing feelings Chakotay  
had felt a moment ago was long gone, at least limp to be precise.

Kathryn stiffened in his arms before they followed Kolopek.

When they reached the house Kathryn left Chakotay's secure arm that still  
held her around the waist.

In the living room was two people, one old man and a young girl. Rakel and  
her father, or was they family? They didn't have much in the look to state  
that in case you asked Kathryn. More shocking was the fact that she was  
pregnant.

"What the hell is that woman doing in your house, Kolopek?" Asked the  
angry man when he saw Kathryn.

"She works for me. She help with the house hold and are doing a very good  
job to." Not giving any more information. what I own him is a ticket out  
of my house if anything.

"why don't you just send her back to her family? Or did you take pity in  
her cause she was born out side the marriage?" He spat out with just a  
little hint of amusement in the thought of her like that.

Chakotay couldn't stand it any more by how Kathryn was insulted. "Her  
family are dead." His voice almost black with rage. "They were murdered."

Not taking any pity in Kathryn the man continued. "I don't think she have  
anything to do here when we talk. Ask her to leave." Totally ignoring her.

Kolopek nodded his head to Kathryn so she would leave and she walked up  
the stairs not noting the dark look Rakel gave her when she saw Chakotay  
look after her.

In her room Kathryn sat down on the bed. She could hear bits and pieces on  
what was going on down stairs when some one yelled or spoke louder.

Kathryn closed her eyes as her mind summarised what she heard. Rakel,  
baby, Chakotay and marriage

Tears rolled down her cheeks but this time no one was there to brush them  
away.

Was this how she would lose Chakotay? The man she loved with all her heart  
It wasn't fair. Not when she was in this situation. If he married Rakel  
then she had to leave.

Kathryn laid down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. Tears  
finding their way to her ears and hair. She always hated to cry, thought  
if made her look weak. But for once it felt good to cry the tears she held  
inside her for so long. To show this kind of weakness and not be ashamed  
by it.

Poor Chakotay. What a dilemma. If he didn't married Rakel he would draw  
shame over his family and if he married Rakel it would be at the lost of  
his heart. He didn't love Rakel, even a dog could see that.

"Dear god, why must our paths be so hard to follow?"

Kathryn's stomach saluted her dinner making her dash for the bathroom.

When she came back out she looked pail and was trembling from the force  
and sped she had lost her dinner in the toilet. She laid down on her bed,  
her stomach still fighted against t her but slowed when she took some deep  
breaths and closed her eyes.

Will I ever tell him? She thought Yes.

Darkness invaded her mind and on the edge of sleep. He deserves so much  
more then I can give him.

Chakotay entered the room where Kathryn slept. A stab of pain rolled over  
his heart when he saw the remains of her tears. He could kill himself for  
causing them. Just before his father found him and Kathryn, he had made  
sure she never doubted her mind of how he felt and would never leave her  
but now... he had to break that promise.

It would kill her and then it would kill him but at least he could make  
sure she had it good, working and living under his father when he was  
married.

What a hard blow that would be for him, he literally hated Rakel and to  
marry her, disgusting.

Chakotay had known in the beginning that something would come between him  
and Kathryn. They had been in a no winning position. But a man could dream  
and live in a dream until he woke up.

He loved Kathryn very much; that he never doubted and secretly hoped he  
would have a future with her but now with Rakel destroying his life once  
more. Rakel's father demanding he took his place and made right by  
himself. If he didn't know better he would say he was set up to this.

He was standing on a bridge between two cliffs. On one side he had Kathryn  
waiting for him, her beautiful face smiling to him, just smiling lovingly  
toward him. Waiting. Just simply waiting for him.

On the other one was Rakel and everyone else he ever knew. Shouting for  
him to come.

How do you choose, what do you step from to have the other. How do you  
leave your heart behind for doing the right thing, or do you follow your  
heart and take the consequences for it.

One answer leads to another question and in the end it's up to what you  
have left to go to that you have. But now in the beginning what do you do.

What you reject to do what you must and how much do you stand before you  
lose your heart and die.

In this moment his answer was simple and he had to tell Kathryn.

He couldn't betray his dad, not when there was a baby involved in the  
matter. Even Kolopek had a more dislike toward Rakel then he had let on.

But that still let the pride feeling not to separate a parent from his  
child, not now or they would die and nothing but remains would sign that  
they had been there.

He stroked Kathryn's face, rousing her from her sleep.

"Chakotay." she whispered.

"I'm here Kathryn." he sat down on her bed.

"I dreamed you were gone, Chakotay." she wrapped her arms around his neck,  
holding him to her. "That you left me."

May be I will be, my sweet Kathryn. he could barely hold back the sob.

Both so caught up with the feeling of each other that they didn't noticed  
the door open slightly to let a pair of green eye's watch them.

"Kathryn there is something I have to tell you."

She leaned back so she could see his face.

"You used to be lovers, you and Rakel I mean?"

How could she have realised it so soon. "Yes. Once... it was... before I  
found out what kind of person she was." It was now or he would lose his  
nerves.

"Kathryn, I have to marry Rakel." he began.

"I see." Not trusting her to say more.

"I can't let down my fathers honor. I never knew there would be a risk  
like this with her. It was over when I found you. My heart was bleeding  
and wouldn't stop from reminding me of what she did to me, there was  
always that terrible hurt. But when I found you, you showed me how life  
was meant to be lived. Even in a world like this, then it didn't hurt so  
badly any more.

She broke my heart when I... and ever since then..." He couldn't go on,  
the memories that he thought was gone came back, not as bad but they still  
hurt. He looked away.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it and I will be leaving soon."

Chakotay's eyes shot up to fix on Kathryn's face. "Kathryn, what are you  
talking about? I've asked my father to let you stay. You will be safe here  
and I will come to visit."

Kathryn gave a small laughter; sure he would come in a few months. In a  
few months she could be dead.

"Chakotay, I can't stay." Looking into his eyes made her feel tear-eyed  
again. Dammit, could she ever stop crying. She evaded his eyes and looked  
at every thing else in his face.

"Why?" The one question that would lead to the truth. Kathryn looked  
pained and scared into his eyes. She wasn't even sure he would like this.

His eyes begging her to say something.

"Because in a few months people will know what kind of relationship we  
had."

"How. I don't see how they would..." He went silence when Kathryn took one  
of his hands and placed the palm on her belly.

"I'm pregnant."

Chakotay was dumb fooled to do anything but stare where his hand rested.

"You had right to know, Chakotay." she said it quietly. "I didn't want to  
tell you under this circumstances but..." Kathryn chocked back on a sob.

Chakotay raised his other hand to her cheek, caressing her. His own body  
shaking when he tilted his head forward so his forehead rested against  
Kathryn's.

"A child, a baby, our baby." he whispered. "How long... how long..."

"How long have I known? May be a week. How far along am I? I don't know  
but I would guess when we started be intimate, 5-6 weeks. My booster went  
out when we were recovering."

Kathryn suddenly felt dizzy and moved from Chakotay and laid down with her  
head on the pillow. Away from Chakotay, facing the wall opposite him.

"I thought you should know why I leave." Her voice unsteady. "I will  
cherish everything we had together but we both knew it couldn't be  
something forever."

Crossing her arms around her, almost like she was cold she shivered when  
Chakotay weight made the bed dip and a hand came to rest around her and on  
her belly.

Kathryn was pregnant, with his child. Their baby.

Reality hit home once again. If Kathryn had the baby when he married  
Rakel, it would always stand out what they had but it would be she and  
their baby that would pay for it. People calling her whore and more. Some  
even trying to see who she would take to her bed next time.

In the worst case of Scenario, if he didn't marry Kathryn their baby may  
not hold a future in this world. They could inject her with drugs so she  
miscarried. The prospect made his heart froze over and die.

"Oh, God, what will we do?" Chakotay whispered.

"There are nothing you can do, love. I will leave and never return to this  
land again or you. That way nothing will come out. I can say my man died  
protecting me. Then I don't have to tell them the truth."

Chakotay's hand caressed her stomach. Sitting up a little more on his butt  
he ran his other hand thew his raven hair. "Have you seen a doctor?"

Looking down, finding the sheets very interesting. "No."

"Kathryn." Chakotay almost said it louder then he meant to do. "If you  
haven't seen a doctor how do you know you are pregnant and if so..."

Stressing the last word. "you should make sure there is nothing wrong with  
the baby or you for that thing to."

He couldn't believe Kathryn of all could be so reckless in a thing like  
this.

"Chakotay, my period haven't come for almost 4 weeks. I have always been  
on the same date or one day late but always in the same area of the month  
since I was 18. And I have woke up with what I think is morning sickness.

You have always slept to deep to hear me leave or you was back in your own  
room. If I went to a doctor the baby's father would soon be found and  
everyone that could read it could spread it. I wasn't ready for something  
like that yet."

Tears once again found their way to Kathryn's eyes. When he saw them he  
immediately soften.

This must be just as big shock to Kathryn of not greater. Their child  
growing inside of her, nursing and so innocent.

The baby may never know how he at this moment his existence made his  
parents happy and at the same time making a hard situation even more  
difficult.

If he married Rakel he would lose Kathryn and their baby forever. He  
wouldn't be able to live after that.

If he married Kathryn he had no ideas what if would bring to them.

All he was aware at that moment was the woman he had in his arms, in this  
room where they had spend so many beautiful nights loving each other and  
now the child underneath his hand was the result of those nights.

He embraced her and held her tight to him, trying to chase away the dark  
reality now closing in on him. His head resting on her shoulder while his  
arms was around her waist.

"I don't know what to do, Kathryn." he chocked on the words. "I am so  
confused at the moment I don't know what to do...but I know I don't want  
you to leave."

Kathryn stroked his head and back, trying to give some comfort to the  
distress man in her arms.

"Hush, it's all right. You will come up with something."

"No I won't. I am so lost." He whispered when her touch calmed him. "Will  
you let me stay Kathryn? Just to let me hold you in my arms when I sleep  
like it should be tonight if nothing today happen." When he saw her mouth  
open and close without something coming out he finished. "Please, my  
love." Not aware of what he said and Kathryn's reaction to them.

"You can stay as long as you want, Chakotay." she whispered. "What you  
ever decide remember I will always love you, no matter what."

Holding onto the other and laying down again neither never saw the one  
watching them.

Bastard. Your whore will pay for stealing you from me, so will your baby.

And then Rakel left. A plan all ready forming in her head on how sweet the  
revenge would be.

The two aliens walked down a street in the main city. No body really  
noticed them cause they looked like every one else in their cloths. They  
where just observe people. Judging from their way and then when they  
thought they had found the one they walked with him/her into a valley and  
looked telepathically in their mind. But they were always meeting with  
disappointment.

Soon they had to leave but they still had two months, in three there  
wouldn't be any planet to live on.

They where back in their room on a hotel or what every this terrains  
called it.

"We have to hurry, in this rate it will take more months then this planet  
have left to find the one we are looking for."

The female looked at the horizon though a window. "Something is happening;  
they will be here in time."

"You always speak of him as them. Are it your fore sight that tells you we  
will find them soon or do we have to move again."

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

"They will be here, I know it. In time they will. I don't know when due to  
this atmosphere." But they will come here and we will wait for them, they  
will need us to save them. That I know.

The next morning Chakotay woke from the feeling of someone shaking him.  
When he opened his eyes he saw Kathryn's sleeping face resting next to his  
on his arm, memories from the previous night came back to him and he  
smiled a little when he noticed his other hand on her belly.

Then another shake made him look around and came to stop at his father.

Now Chakotay saw no way out of this, he was caught kissing Kathryn and now  
in her bed. With their cloths on but very intimate.

Kolopek turned, indicating for him to follow.

Chakotay let go of Kathryn's sleeping form and when he was up Kathryn  
snuggled to where he had laid, finding comfort in the smell and remaining  
heat from him in the bed.

When he looked down he hoped if only for a second that the baby would be a  
girl and look just like Kathryn.

Chakotay sighed then left to follow his father.

Kolopek looked out the window in his office when Chakotay walked in.  
"Funny as it sounds, I almost have forgotten how this world used to be  
when I looked out. So dead and lifeless. And this colour, they aren't  
supposed to be here. For the last few weeks I saw beauty in this place,  
not death."

Chakotay had no idea where this would lead but when he thought of it he  
realizes it to.

"I did to, how funny." Now they stood side by side.

"I have thought long of it since yesterday. Chakotay, it was you who  
changes on how to see on the world. You got me to see through your eyes.

It was your happiness that did that. This can be a beautiful place, if we  
just concentrate on it."

"If I can be honest it was Kathryn who got me to see like that."

Kolopek nodded his head in understatement. "You really love Kathryn, don't  
you Chakotay?"

Sighing he nodded his head. "With all of my heart. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday but I had my suspicions a few days before that."

Turning back in the room, Chakotay sat down in a chair. Kolopek just  
turned so he could look at his son.

"What are bothering you, I can see that something are on your mind. And  
it's just not Rakel."

Closing his eyes Chakotay leaned back in the chair. "Kathryn is also  
pregnant."

Kolopek's eyes widened, slowly nodded his head. This is just getting  
better and better.

"I don't need to ask if it's your?"

Looking up. "Of course it's mine. She's not a..."

"No, no I never implied something like that." Sitting down in a chair  
opposite Chakotay. "How far along is she?"

"5 may be 6 weeks."

Opening a desk box taking out a photo. "I should had showed this to you a  
few years ago. But the time never come."

Handing it to Chakotay. On it was a younger version of his father. With  
another woman then his mother. Both looking very happy.

"Her name was Sophia. Beautiful as the night. Clever as a queen. She had  
everything, compassion, passion, brain and a damn temper. much like  
Kathryn, if I got it right."

"Who was she?"

"The only woman I ever loved."

"But what about mom?"

"Much like you I got into a position where I had to choose between love  
and honor. I loved Sophia with all of my heart; I meet her during a visit  
into the main city. It was love at first sight. But there was your mother,  
I was attracted to her and in the end I was found in a compromised  
position. I broke Sophia's heart and I never saw her again. Then your  
mother found out she was pregnant. Much like Rakel. I learned to love her.  
And we began a life together after we destroyed one."

Chakotay say totally stunned, he didn't mean to it but he stared. Not  
believing his father could had been in the same trapp as he was in now.

"Did you ever found out what happen to Sophia?"

"No, I never did." Kolopek looked deep in thought. Then he locked eyes  
with Chakotay. "I have always regretted what I did to her. I don't want  
you to do the same. If you really love Kathryn then DON'T give her up. You  
will never be able to forgive yourself. Not now when you know you are  
going to be a father. I never trusted Rakel OR her family, they have a  
neck for trying to get in the higher system in a rotten way. It wouldn't  
surprise me if you really aren't the father to Rakel's baby."

Chakotay put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he heard.

That with Rakel was probably true. But that about his father. Was he  
actually saying that he should chose Kathryn before Rakel. He would do  
that for centuries chose Kathryn, both for love and trust and the hope she  
felt the same for him.

Suddenly Chakotay found a new respect for his father. How hard it was to  
leave the person he loved. Now making sure his son didn't do the fault he  
himself did. Kolopek actually wanted Kathryn to stay if she made Chakotay  
happy.

Chakotay and Kolopek stood up when they heard something from the floor  
over them and that suddenly moved to the farther part in the room from  
them. Chakotay rushed out of the room and toward to the stairs where he  
stopped in horror.

Kathryn laid on the lower part on the stair. Not moving, only whimpering  
in pain. Chakotay hurried to her and pulled her into his arms. Then he saw  
the note beside him. He took it with out looking at it for Kathryn was  
more important at the moment.

Chakotay heard his father order someone to get help. Chakotay lifted  
Kathryn up and walked her to her room but when he saw her trashed room he  
stared at what could had happen while he talked to his father. Then he  
took her to his room, laid her gently down but the movement still made  
Kathryn whimper and moan with the white sharp flashes of pain that shot  
through her.

Chakotay didn't leave her side until a doctor came and Kolopek showed him  
out of the room. Was it an accident, no that didn't explain the room.

Someone pushed her out over the stair, yes but why. Then did he notice the  
note again. His world seemed to stop.

YOU WAS LUCKY THIS TIME, NEXT THOUGHT WON'T BE FOR I WILL KILL YOUR LITTLE  
BITCH IN THE HEAT AND YOUR PRECIOUS BABY

COUNT ON IT...

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Paramount owns them all I'm just playing with them a little. Ok, A lot but in a good way most of the time. After I'm thru playing I will return them. I know Janeway and Chakotay would never act like this.

Author Note: All errors are mine, since this was written before my beginning as an official fanfic writer.

Rating: M for sexual situations, languish, violence, pregnancy.

Genres: AU, romance, angst, tragedy, mystery, Sci-fi, fantasy, time-travels, more may turn up

Summary: Voyager is home and secrets are beginning to surface. Why is there no civilian record of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after a certain point in their lives? When Starfleet start an official trial they will find something that will leave Earth and humanity marked for Generations.

Pairing: Chakotay/Janeway, Chakotay/OFC, Tom/B'Elanna

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Time To Go Back  
By Monkan

Part 4

The following day's was blurred together and Chakotay couldn't decide what day his father literally dragged him out of Kathryn's room and took him to his working room so they could speech in peace. It was about something Kolopek had hoped to not discuss but since now, it was impossible to avoid for much longer he had to do it. He had to ask his son to leave.

"What?" Chakotay gasped.

"You heard me!" Kolopek stood with his back to Chakotay. "If you love Kathryn as much as you say then you must leave this house."

Chakotay stood like frozen. Was his own father sending him away? No? Why? Why? Why now?

Chakotay tried to form the words but only did a resembling with a gold fish until he finaly got out of the actual shock. "Why?"

But it came more like a whisper then his normal tone.

"Chakotay, you know THAT doctor that took care of ms. Kathryn three day's ago will report it to the Hidayuu clan. It is what he get so god damn well paid for. He will no doubt find that she is also pregnant and it wont take much time for him to make a connection once he heard what Rakel have to say." Taking a deep breath. "Once The Hidayuu's finds out you know the consequences. Death. May be torture to make you beg them to end it all. Who knows what they will do, it's against the rules to disgrace the blood in families with other's. At least our." Kolopek turned around to make eye contact with his last living son. "He left just 5 minutes ago so you have until dust to get out of this house, with Kathryn."

Chakotay's eye's was glazed over like he couldn't believe what was happening. "What about you, father. They can kill you for this to... I don't think I could live with knowing..."

"Chakotay, I'm to old to run away and hide. I've lived my life so I want you too to live your life. I've packed for you to make it to one of the bigger city's and find a small room for a little while. Please, make this my last wish and leave." Kolopek reached out to grasp Chakotay's shoulder. Before he knew it he was in a big bear hug.

"I don't think I can leave you here alone." His voice was sad.

"Do it for Kathryn then and for your unborn baby. They deserve to live, both of them and they will need you."

Chakotay closed his eye's and sighed. Life was being hard and seemed to work against all odds, just to make his life hell but he knew if he just had Kathryn with him and that he would save her was all he needed to make his father's last wish worth leavening him behind.

"Beside who said I would die? I could just say you left without me knowing it."

Chakotay let out a strangled chuckle when he pulled away. Holding him by his arms. "I hope this isn't farewell."

"Me too, my son. Me too." Kolopek released his son completely.

"We will leave right away. I will just get something warmer for Kathryn so she doesn't get sick on the way."

Nodding his head Kolopek could feel tear's coming just in the corner of his eye's as he watched Chakotay leave. To leave the house, to leave his old life and began a new one. Hopefully a good one.

After 20 minutes Kolopek once more stood in his work room and watched as a figure carrying something move away from his house.

Chakotay turned around when he reached the top of the hill and looked back down where he had lived his whole life. He held Kathryn secure in his arms and her head rested against his chest. Eye's closed and breathing evenly.

"Good bye father, I love you." It hurt he hadn't said those words directly to him but just saying them and admitting them was enough at the moment. Then he turned and began to walk again. Their few possessions on his back and the woman he loved in his arms.

Kolopek watched the shape of his son disappear down the hill and he just stood there waiting and waiting.

The sun came and gone. And as the few last sunshine ray's was about to leave the sky he saw torches coming closer. The next thing he heard was the front door breaking down and people stormed in. Angry people. They trashed the house, captured the house hold servants and gathered them in the main room. Asking them one by one where the two people missing was.

When they couldn't answered they were slaughtered in front of the eye's of the others but since no one of them know where Kathryn and Chakotay was they just kept the line of doomed people going. Until the leader was sick of it. He dragged Kolopek in front of every one and hit him with his knee in the helpless man's stomach. "Now will you tell us where those two traitors are?"

Kolopek looked up gasping for breath. The scared face of the leader greeted him. "There is no crime in loving each other."

With those words the patience of the leader snapped.

He reached with his hand to his side then the next moment every one knew a sword swung through the air and sliced the other man's throat.

Kolopek held his neck while he slipped into a darkness he would never wake up from again.

The leader lowered his sword and looked with hatred at the dying man and the blood that coloured the floor a deep red.

A few minutes after the last breath was taken and released from Kolopek did the leader give orders again.

"Kill the rest. Burn this fing house until there is nothing left but ashes. Send men out to search the area, FIND THEM. If you don't then send our spy's to the other city's and search for them. DEAD OR ALIVE DOESN'T MATTER, BUT MAKE SURE THEY STAY ALIVE UNLESS YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM. OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD'S."

He walked out and looked deep into the night and the soon fire his men started. Soon my dear Kathryn you will pay for hurting me in front of every one. And I will do more then just grab you on your butt. Said the man

And so in the darkness of the night in a world that had learned the evil and hatred once again two figures made their way through the gate's of a city that could hopefully give them a place to rest. One man with dark complex carrying a sleeping woman who know nothing of the world outside her own body at the moment. Both where unaware of the shadow's dancing on the wall that would soon give a child to the dark lord he served and hopefully get his rightful place there again.

From another window a pair of purple/blue eye's watched the new couple coming in. Her hair tied back and revealing her red spots. (Author's note: I think they where red, don't remember) A strange feeling rose in her as she watched them take in to a hotel down their street. Her partner checking on some instrument and sighed at the reading's.

He walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How bad?" She asked.

"It have accelerated. Again. This planet and every one on it have only 2 week's left before earth quakes, thunder/ion storm's begins to destroy this planet."

"I feel so guilty, just because of our stupidity and experimenting with Rafritzia. What could we had been thinking. We may have made them, but it was this people that paid the prize..."

"I know but no one of our ancestors couldn't had known that Rafritzia would regain a will of it's own." He lightly whispered.

"I know to." A deep sigh. "I know to."

"Seen any one yet?" He meant her watching the streets.

She thought about it for a moment before for the first time turning around and smiled at him. "I … think they just arrived."

End Part 4


End file.
